


The Death of Olivia Wright

by UselessLizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLizard/pseuds/UselessLizard
Summary: Olivia Wright is an original female character I made for a Harry Potter role-play server. I wrote a death scene for her and I loved it so much I decided to post it here. This takes place during the Triwizard Ball in the Forbidden Forest. (This work has no beta, but I'm fairly literate so it should be fine)





	The Death of Olivia Wright

Olivia was walking with a book in her hand, the castle was so loud it drove her out. She never understood why anyone would want to go to a gathering with so many people. she'd heard great things about the forest ,although not its creatures. She thought it would be a wonderful place to sit down and read. The scenery must be beautiful. She went fairly deep into the forest, she loved the feeling of being so alone. She read for about an hour before she looked up, she had gotten an awful feeling. She noticed that standing behind the trees not 30 feet away from her was the biggest spider she'd ever seen. She scrambled to get her wand and shot off a spell that was meant to set the horrifying beast on fire. She missed and hit a nearby tree, which caught on fire. The acromantula scurried off. She panicked as the fire started to spread and dropped her wand, which she then realized was the worst thing she could have done. The fire spread faster than she ever could have imagined, it seemed like the magic in the air was just igniting it more. She quickly walked backwards but she was in too much shock to run. The fire quickly outran her. Every tree around her was on fire. She was just panicking more knowing she couldn't escape, she looked around for her wand in a panic and as she did she saw a go up in flames. She cried out for help but she knew no one from the castle would hear her, and no one in the forest would help her. She never learned wandless magic, and she deeply regretted it now. The magic inside of her was struggling to put out the fire but she was so young and it just wasn't strong enough, especially with no words or wand to direct it. She cried out even louder when the fire licked her leg, and droped to the ground. She was scrambling to get up, but the fire had closed in on her so quickly. It was quickly traveling up her legs. Her panic was making her pain all more real. One of her greatest fears before now was being hit by the torture unforgivable, but deep down she knew that that pain had nothing on this. For what felt like hours, she was in a immense agony, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Her nerves eventually stopped working and she felt felt no more pain. She watched herself die through two eyes that were losing their light. Her magic was lashing out at the fire, but the magic in the forest air, that the fire seemed to embody, was having none of it. When she passed out from the smoke, she no longer felt any panic. Death had set in with her. Her last thought before she went unconscious was her regret for burning the book, she knew it would have been a great one. When her magic knew that it could no longer fight for her life, it fought for the forest. It put the fire out as she died, using all of her energy left to do so. She was grateful for this beyond the grave. She will be pronounced missing two days later, and her body would never be found. The students in castle would know this, but very few would miss her. Although, they would all would feel remorse for her death. Her parents would miss her most of all. But none of that concerned her, or the fire, in the moment. This is the end of the road for Olivia Wright.


End file.
